Smoke The Weed
by Rebelle Boss
Summary: OC/POV: "Do you know how bad I'm wanting you right now?" He said as I don't pay attention. I walk to my bedroom wanting to get some sleep change and then give him a choice to leave me- She's a wasted teen. With the most confusing problems but can it be solved? She need's help, but who is there to help her when her parents are dead. Smoke. Weed. Alcohol. Rape. Sex. Drugs. What more?
1. Chapter 1: My wasted times

**Hello guys, this story is something different compared to the ballad or lovey dovey type of shit I wrote for my other stories which I also enjoy updating on too but it's harder putting things together...**

**Anyways, mind the language as I warn you with swears and further notice. It's going to have violence in it but I'll give you little warning teasers on the chapter if you want. This story is going to have some different kind of things compared to my love ballad fingy I wrote for 'It's Too Little, Too Late' check it out if you want I don't mind. **

**After reading this chapter you'd probably be like I'm chatting shit and all this and that but in the end of the chapter I'd really like it and I mean it if your review. It's your choice but reading reviews actually are big helpers for me.**

**Let me shut up now and continue this chappie! Thanks xXx's**

* * *

**Chapter 1: My wasted times**

Hello... To whoever is reading this. Want me to tell you something? No? Yeah... No. Ugh forget it!... But let me ask you something. If your parents ain't there for you... Would you give a fuck or try to get their attention that your still alive? Can you reply to that? Well I can... Who gives a fuck about parents cause mine... They're dead and to be honest I don't know why so don't ask me.

So what I'm doing now is rolling another joint so don't mind me. Weed, alcohol, parties, drugs, money is all I need. Who gives a fuck about love, parents, family, and other bitches and bastards out there. I don't need any help and yet people these days pfft... If they want to help me just buy some alcohol for me and roll up my joints and I'm good.

I'm not a alcoholic, drug addict, just a heavy smoker. I almost died due to over dose but I don't know why god let me live. I haven't done much good deeds in my life but I guess god remembered the time were I jumped in front of a bus to save a kid who dropped his penny whilst crossing the road.

Kids definitely need to look left and right before walking y'know. Anyways enough about my shitty life and past I'm a wasted 19-year-old just filling my apartment with smoke and smoke just wait let me open a window so the stupid alarm don't go off again...

Back! As I was saying I got to high-school and I got some mates like me but then there's these snobby fake little bitches; but the funny thing is that their bitchy leader is a brunette and her name ugh just gives me shivers. Hilary Tachibana and then the other two are Julia Fernandez who is a Blondie and a brunette two different hair colours... What a surprise! Wait let me tell you the last one who is worst and her name is Ming-Ming! Hahaha who has a name like that especially her being a blue air-head; she's short and a fucking brat.

Some girls look up to them but everything about the 3 bitches is all summed up in one word... Fakes but then I would call them Hoes or whores too but nah... Fake is the best word for them put together. They al' got boob jobs, Botox, their nose done and a tummy tuck! I mean all you got to do is going to the gym and do sit-ups.

But what's funny is that the principal wants them to be in the cheerleader team to inspire others but then they was like _'You expect us to ruin our perfect body? And sweat?' _Guess who said that... Ah you know me too well already of course it was Hilary the snobby bitch. First... This might sound like OMG but I trusted them at first but then actually understanding them they're just screwed up sluts.

I got ready wearing nothing special I don't get why some people make such an effort to go school wearing so much makeup and slutty clothes... Haven't their momma's taught them anything? Since it's always hot in Seattle and not putting much effort into my clothes I pulled over a black and gold chain Chanel oversized t-shirt you might say that's Chanel... That's expensive well that's the only best thing my dead foster parents bought me until they both died on over-dose... That's a long story I have no time for.

Putting a high-waisted black satin shorts they weren't visible cause of my shirt as the shirt; is just half way down my thigh... I walk to the front door and put on my timberlands and grab a black leather jacket and I'm done. Looking at myself in the mirror I noticed that my yesterday make up didn't come off.

I just had black eye liner and black with a bit of grey I think on as eye-shadow well I can't be asked to take it off now. Now all I do is make sure I have my lighter and another for a just incase reason and a pack of cigars; cigarettes are too weak for me.

Wrapping the leather jacket around my waist I walk off to jail putting on some jewellery; which is a gold chunky chain necklace and some long necklaces. Cause I tied my Black-ish purple hair in a high ponytail which stops above my fucking belly button. Damn I need a hair cut!

My character always wear rings nothing stops me wearing a lot of rings just looking at my matte black nails with polish black tips I felt proud that I look good after a hang over. Walking out of the hotel I live in regularly as the manager knew me cause of my real dad. He offered for me to live in the V.I.P or exclusive whatever floor I was on.

Turning towards the car park I look at my baby Suzuki GSX R1000 in pearl white with metallic silver. One of the limited editions baby! I walk to my motorbike I love to bits. In fact it's the only thing I actually love in my life except weed, alcohol and drugs but I don't find drugs common unless I want ecstasy, LSD, heroine, cocaine maybe cannabis but sometimes I don't even know what I'm having.

Hahaha. You wanna know what's funny well let me tell you. My name suits me quiet well if you think about. I haven't told you my name haven't I? Ok my name is Ecstasy Wyld. Weird huh? I have this really close best friend; were practically like blood sisters anyways her name is Mariana Ros but her nickname I would call her by her second name Ros but something else well I can't remember would she give a fuck? No.

Starting the engine I drove at normal speed to jail which I call it but all the teachers and principle hate me. Am I that hard to forget? Lol we'll skip that shit. Arriving in a cool way as Ros was driving in with me with her motorbike similar to mine but her's were a BMW and in the shade of red.

Finding our usual parking space which is never taken as people around the school already heard our rumour about _the guy _who parked his car here and refused to move we got out and took our helmets off as I looked at her with a smirk as she looked up and had this most cheesy smile I ever seen. Looking around I tried to notice a boy with a cap and this raven haired boy with this long length of hair.

They were mine and Ros best friends too but as guys. Rei and Tyson. The two were both laid back and calm and plus Rei is neko-jin which is really cool I think. We noticed the two drive in with their own motorbikes parking beside me and Ros as Tyson was at Ros side and Rei next to mine.

Rei and Tyson were crazy with their bikes. Rei was a Ducati diavel in black and dark blue as Tyson's was black and red Ducati monster. They both took their helmets off as Rei smirked flashing his white canines. I sat down on my bike getting out a cigar as I offered the others but they all refused for some reason until they got out their own packets.

"My weekend was so high" I heard Tyson say as he lean on his bike looking over at me and the other two.

"Yeah... You can say that" I said as I looked at the sky and inhaled my smoke tasting the strong scent and flavour I won over the poker I played at the party I got hangover at.

"What do you mean Ex" Ros said as I blew out my puff and looked at her as she said my nickname which I didn't mind hearing from these 3.

"I got pretty wasted. But no intercourse" I said Rei chuckled along with Ros as I looked at Tyson who had a hint of amusement before he took a smoke.

"You sound disappointed" Rei said as I looked at him and hit him with a playful punch. No power just a throw back.

"Well yeah I was willingly to give a blow job and have a threesome whilst handcuffed to the bed with a gag in my mouth and maybe be up for a gang-bang" I said sarcastically as they all let out their laugh. I smirk as Rei rolls his eyes.

"Eww! Kinky fuckery!" Ros said as I chuckled.

"Who want's to come round to mine after this shit hole and be up for a pot?" Rei offered as Tyson and Ros agreed with me just sitting there starting to get high on this shit I'm trying.

"Ex?" Rei questioned as I snap up and look at him.

"I might. Depends. I'm going to get an important phone call today and I need to get home straight after" I said as Rei just nodded whilst Tyson and Ros shrugged and smoked and puffed smoked and puffed. That was their routine.

Where mine was inhale taste and blow, inhale taste and blow. Sometimes I would like the taste deeper and let it blow out my nose. The bell went as I took my last blow and let the smoke out and threw it away as we all walked to our lessons which were always full of bullshit and crap.

**End of the day...**

"Yo Ex we'll see ya later" Rei yelled as I nodded and just waved as I walked slowly to the car park as I passed by the girls toilets and heard some talking.

"OMG Did you hear, some foreigners from Russia are like coming to this school "

"Really?! Well I heard they came to this school but cause they were so bad with the school and teachers they got kicked out and were forced to transfer to this Russian school cause this school wanted to continue their edu- edu- learning"

"So they're not foreigners... I wonder if they're hot?"

"God I like hope they are really good in bed. So like how many guys?"

"I heard 4 guys"

"Well there's 3 of us. The single one can be our little play toy. Right girls" I'm guessing that was Hilary.

"Right anyways girls I'm off to get a mani and pedicure so see ya later girls" I walked off in a fast speed to my car as I started the engine and put my helmet on.

Having some information I'm guessing it was those 3 bitches but now hearing them talk like that they sound like sluts. I drove quickly having things fly by as I park in the parking and rush to elevator pressing the 5th floor button and impatiently tapping my foot. Looking at the meter I was on the 4th floor as I heard the ding the second time I walked out on the floor I was waiting for.

I quickly walk into my room and lock the door as I sigh. I walk to the all glass window as I looked down at Seattle lights that were already starting to turn on. I got my phone out as I kept getting unknown phone calls as I ignored them and walked to the kitchen to have something to eat but then halfway my stomach wasn't feeling it.

After 10 minutes of boredom I got a phone call but it was a recognised number from Ros I wonder why she was calling. I answer the call ending my ringtone which was one od Ushers song Show me.

"What up?" I said.

**"Yo Ex remember when we were sophomores and we went to the killer party at Brooklyns before we were Juniors" **Ros said as I had no idea where she was getting at with this.

"Yeah I kinda remember" To be honest.

**"It's when you lost your virginity Ex... To a guy who have no clue of. To you I remember you was crying in the bathroom when I was looking for you and you said it was rape and you was all shaky and shit and I'm wondering since he was in our year... Well maybe him being a Junior then and him turning to a senior and us turning to -"**

"Just continue!" I interrupted.

**"Yeah ok he was kicked out of the school along with 3 other guys and I heard they got transferred to Russia and I'm wondering cause he's coming back I'm worried for you Ex. We need to get back at kicking ass and dicks"**

"Yo Ros I'm good. Don't worry about me. I was a weak bitch then and he had an advantage on me as I was sober after a breakup and I was high and wasted so fuck that fucker" I try to sound confident as I tried to not let my voice turn soft and wear off.

**"But if anything happens y'know what to do right?" **I love you Ros so much you don't know what that shit really means to me; no jokes.

"Same goes to you babe and thanks" I said as I feel her smiling on the other side.

"**Bye weak bitch" **Rolling my eyes I say.

"See ya stupid bitch" I said as she laughed and we both hung up. I put my phone down as I sat down and thought for a while as I suddenly felt a tear fall down the side of my face I opened my eyes as I felt my eyes blur in vision. Oh please don't let myself do this.

I wipe the tears off as I sat up and tried to breathe patiently. Judging by mine and Ros conversation you already know by now that I lost my virginity while I was sober and drunk but trust me it wasn't the nice pleasurable kind of sex.

I walk to the bathroom and decided to have a quick shower as I came out an hour and 30 minutes later. I wrap a towel around my body as I walk into the kitchen also putting the TV on near by. There wasn't much on the news but shit is all good. I decided to have a smoke as I lit up my cigar and pour myself some whiskey.

My wet hair cascades down my shoulders to my elbows as my thick lashes flutter as if I'm false lashes. I put on some music as I relax for a bit the song Bruno Mars Treasure comes on as I kinda fancy this song seeming that it's so catchy the song ended as Will. Bang Bang came up as that was another catchy song. I saw my phone ring as I picked up not bothering to check who it was. But I would get random numbers calling me anyway and I do not know why but some of them I have decent conversations with.

"Hello" I said as I inhaled and blew.

**"Remember me?" **This voice was a guy voice and I don't know who the hell it was. I looked at the screen and saw the number blocked off but I remember this number calling me a few times. But I never pick up.

**"Don't hang up. I wanna hear your voice speak instead of hearing you moaning and screaming" **My eyes widened as I was furious. I was about to choke on my inhale but I'm guessing this is a guy I lost my virginity to.

"What the fuck do you want?!" I spluttered out as I don't want to be dealing with this dick head.

**"Let me tell you this I don't know your name but right now your smoking on a cigar having a glass of whiskey whilst listening to bang-bang dressed only in a towel leaning over the kitchen island counter with your wet hair open and I must say you look might fine" **I feel disgusted. As I slowly look around. This pervert is some how looking at me!

"Listen here you sick bastard I don't know who you are but you are one hell of a fucking dirty pervert! Let me warn you. If I find you and your still spying on me; boy will I be on your case until I hunt you down" I venomly said keeping my voice cold and clear. But it must've been that guy that Ros was talking about.

**"If I was with you right now and I hear you say it personally to me I would definitely gag you with something and leave many hickeys on your body that you would feel so ashamed of"** For some reason that made me hot but why am I hearing it from this pervert. His voice is calm but a rise of anger showed up. He had a hoarse deep masculine voice and he sounds mature... Oh my fucking gosh... He's _dominant_.

"Now Mister your sounding like a dominant man is that why you choked me while you was in my case raping me" I said as I felt a little hurt that this guy was taking advantage but hell that's what most retards here do.

**"I wasn't in the need to rape you. I was in the need of rough sex. I don't make love, I fuck hard" **Fucking hell. What does this guy want from me then... But holy shit I guess it was the right guy who broke me.

"I have no intention in you or in your sex life. So bye!" I say quickly as I hung up and put my phone down. I look at my cigar as it was all gone. I place it in the ashtray as I walk to my bedroom and change into something comfortable to sleep in which are normally are sweatpants and t-shirt.

I walk into the kitchen as I get glass of water and taking a bowl of grapes. I was sitting at the Island counter in the middle of the kitchen as I wondered and thought about what he said whoever the guy was. I wonder what he looks like... Since I can't remember cause my eyes were drowsy then but all I remember is purple eyes.

* * *

**Thank you! And that's all for now. I'll update tomorrow or soon but I hope you enjoyed the story and the un-expected discussion. And who is this dominant sick bastard?**

**And the way I typed it is the way the OC speaks and talks in her mind, so I'm sorry that this isn't the proper or formal typing. Blame it on her!**

**Ecstasy: HEY! You cow ain't my fault!**

**Me: Well actually it is your fault and call me a cow and I will put an alcoholic. Kapeesh!**

**Ecstasy: Ok fine! Geez your mean!**

**Me: It's my way getting you to listen! Anyways... ****Thanks if you review. But then again thank you if you viewed it too! Thanks Ya'll! xXx's**


	2. Chapter 2: You got to be kidding me

**Here's Chapter 2! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: You got to be kidding me**

Jail is boring as usual as we all got pulled up to this boring Junior and Senior meeting were all put in a hall together. I sit next to Tyson and Ros as Rei was beside Ros. Today I kept my hair the same and make up re-done. Wearing a wine red tank top which was plain with black skinny jeans as I'm wearing my timberlands with my rings and 2 long gold necklaces. On top I wore a black sheer long cardigan which was ankle length as I pulled the sleeve to 3/4.

My outfit may be different but I do the fuck I want and dress however the fuck I want. Today I didn't get to have my joint as I in a rush a bit so I'm kind of anticipating for this to be over and done with. I blow my right side fringe out-of-the-way of my sight as we listen to the boring principal until he talks about Russia I got interested.

"As most of you all know. We had 4 juniors now seniors as they're were kicked out for purposes. Now that were talking about them I'll like to bring them to stage so you know who I'm talking about here ladies and gentlemens" She said as the principal is an old women.

Walking to the stage was a bright red-head with a smirk and a vibe of a playboy. He had bright blue eyes as my eyes identified them one by one. Next comes a purple haired boy as his eyes were silver with purple and his hair was the lightest shade of lilac. He had naughty boy vibe.

My eyes then looked at the blonde haired boy which looked like a dark shade of blonde as his eyes were also yellow but a light shade and now he had a don't-fuck-with-me vibe. And then my eyes fixed on the blue two toned hair guy as his hair was totally different. His eyes were a shade of violet and light purple and then he had this different bad boy vibe I couldn't really tell.

My crimson red eyes looked at them as my eyes were also hazel gold around my pupils which turned into slits if I'm angry or pissed off. And that happens a lot in this shit hole jail. I looked over at Rei as he was mouthing something to me and I didn't quiet get it. I whispered ever so lightly and I don't know how the hell she heard me.

"Miss Wyld is there anything you'd like to share with the school?" Stupid little motherfucker whore she is. My eyes turn into slits as Tyson tries to keep me calm and Ros telling me to let it pass.

"Yeah... Why am I wasting my time on this useless meeting and yet boring discussion" I simply told her a little piece of my mind as I tried so hard to not fucking swear as I'm so angry now.

"Come down here Miss Wyld and we'll be talking in my office" She said as I smirked and stood up.

"Finally! About time" I said as there was a few snorts and chuckles in the hall. I walk down the stairs as she gestured for me to come on stage. Ok now this is stupid.

"Have anything else to say Miss Wyld?" She said. And them I'm looking at her as if she's dumb.

"Do you want me to continue?" I said as I raised my eye brow.

"No"

"Then why ask?" I out smarted the principle as her eyes widened with her jaw dropped some stupid gasps were in the hall and I definitely noticed the 4 guys took interest and what?

"Sorry about that disruption. As you heard about these 4 students Kai Hiwatari, Tala Valkov, Bryan Kutvensok and Spencer Papov They're seniors and in this semesters juniors and seniors will be in lessons together with similar timetables. Your dimissed" She finishes as the boys names aint so bad but they definitely sound Russian.

This meeting took our middle lesson as our timetables are 5 lessons a day but today is my lucky day as I have a free lesson for my 4th and 5th lesson and cause this stupid meeting took our 3rd lesson so now what I could do is smoke at our place and go home. Wa-hey!

"You can go Miss Wyld" She let me go? That's awkward as the guys stood there as I made my way out as so did they. Somewhere I remember those eyes ugh think Ecstasy! I walk out as I look at Ros who had arms crossed in front of her chest with her eye-brow raised up.

"Holy shit did you see her face!" She burst as she pulls me into a hug. I smirk as Tyson puts his cap on my head un expectedly as his head is surprisingly bigger then mine... And I thought I had a big head. I look at him as I smile and then take his hat off and place it back onto his head.

"You proved her wrong. Rhetorical question. Good one" Tyson said as I smirked.

"Yo Ex I gonna go and help Rei with his art pro I'll call ya later" Ros yelled as she walked out of the building to walk to the other one. I looked at Tyson as he was already chatting himself with a girl as she was definitely falling for it. I laugh as I walked outside and went towards the field were it's a total free zone from dinner ladies and teachers.

I walked to our usual spot as I laid down in the shade looking up at the sky as I lit up the joint I had saved from the morning. They're was some good things I imagined just looking at the clouds but some of them were nasty stuff; which I had no clue of imagining. What did I put in my joint?

Closing my eyes for a bit sun rays hit my face as I didn't mind. It didn't feel heavy or burning hot until it was blocked by something I have no clue of as I opened my eyes in irritation and annoyance but then I stare fiercely into those purple orbs I was trying to figure. I sat up as I saw 2 guys already sit down and the red-head I think his name was Tala well he's crouched down playing with me hair like a kid.

"Do you mind?!" I snapped as he looked surprised but shrugged his shoulders as he sat down with a smile. Are these guys on LSD or something?

"Do you know the principle" He spoke oh great lord hallelujah!

"I don't know her but she knows me including a lot of other bitches and dick heads" I said as I rolled my eyes and took a inhale.

"How?"

"Shit happens" Was all I said as he nodded. The blue two toned guy sat behind me as I felt him lean in as I felt his breath on my ear as I was going to move away he was saying something.

_"Remember me?" _My eyes widened but then I turn around to face his purple orbs glaze down into mine.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" I said as he put a hand on my mouth acting as if this is a secret mission or that he owns me. Pfft asshole. I try to take his hand off my mouth but he's got a good hold. He finally let's go off my mouth so I can finally breathe after giving up whilst sitting there.

"You didn't fight back" He said.

"I don't want to waste my energy or then it'll be harder for me to breathe" I said as I looked at him as if he was an idiot who said something stupid.

"You act smart" He said as I started to think that it was this guy who took my virginity for his pleasure while I go through the pain. I was hoping to savour myself for marriage but now that can't happen.

I get up as I dusted the grass off myself. Walking away as I left my joint in Tala hands as he was finishing it off that lucky bastard. But guessing the names I guess his name was Kai Hiwatari. I was walking as I was minding my business until someone yanked on my arm as the bell went. Students went to their lessons as Spencer and Tala had only got their 4th lesson to do and their done. Oh and if you're wondering how I know this; it's that Spencer was mumbling it after he smoked.

Getting pushed into a hard-worked out body I looked up to see him again. He stood at 6 foot and 4 inches I think... As I was 5 foot 10 inches. He was way taller than me only maybe by a head taller including his neck. Argh fuck he's tall like a basketball player for god sake!

"Where do you think your going?" He asked as I looked at him confusingly why does he want to fucking know?!

"None of your fucking goddamn business!" I said as I pushed him away from me managing to get out of his grasp as I storm off quick as I can away from the rapist.

"He came back... Why?" I said as I walked to the front of the school building. I heard someone call me by my second name as I'm guessing it was him. I slow down as I walked towards my motorbike I lifted the helmet up as I sat down on my bike. I started the engine as I waited for the engine to get warm for a few minutes.

Putting my helmet on I drove out of the school and towards the hotel as I didn't notice any follow backs. Feeling relieved I parked my car as usual and walked towards the hotel and through the doors into my room as I sighed and wanted to relax. I changed into something more breezier as there was a knock on my door.

If it's him I'm getting the cops on him! I swear down guys he is not stepping anywhere further then the door steps until it was a life or death situation seriously. I open the door slowly and I mean very slow; and I peep my head around the door until I see an orange ginger haired female with emerald jade green eyes. Phew! It's only Kat as her real name is Kathleen Celine.

"Urm... Ex... What the fuck are you doing?" She said as I sighed and glared at her for scaring me like that. I open the door as she walks in looking as if she feels this is awkward. Why should it be?

"I thought you was someone else" I muttered as she nodded and sat down on the couch in front of the plasma screen which was turned on with the movie White Chicks on. I love that movie!

"Like who?" I was hoping she wasn't going to ask that question but that's cause of her stupid curiosity. You see here Kat is a good friend of mine like Tyson and Rei but Ros is the only one who is the very close. It used to be Kat me and Ros but since Kat moved further away she was forced to move to a school that's closer around her area. Now she has to take the train here.

"Remember before you left" I ask as she nods.

"We was at the party and I got pretty wasted cause I broke up with Brad and I was sober and hurt next this guy took my virginity away for his pleasure. And it wasn't a nice way loosing your virginity" I said as Kat pulled me into a hug as I appreciated.

"He used to be at our school. Kai Hiwatari. Do you know?" I ask as she looks at me and it looks like she was thinking for a while.

"Ah yeah he was also known as the Dominatrix. Girls wanted to get dominated by him but he only done specific amount of few... some how and that's why he was kicked out and that's when I had to remember?" My eyes widened. Dominatrix. Phone call. Gag. Choking. This is making sense! He likes power... Holy crap!

"Pervert he is. But he's back though" I said as I look down waiting for her yell.

"Fucking hell! Ex watch out ok. I don't want you being in his list" I know her too well. But she's too late.

"Kat he already wants me and he was the one I lost my virg too. He tried testing me today at the fields by putting a hand over my mouth" I said as I feel horrible letting him touch me. I guess I was too high.

"Fuck. D'know what... I'm moving here now; I just have that insecure feeling. I don't wanna be a friend that knew about this and let you get wasted by that fucked up geezer" She's back. She's probably gone book a rented house for her big brother too as I heard that he also doesn't like the area he's in.

"Thanks Kat. But it's gon take time" I said as she winked and stood up.

"Don't worry about me but just keep an eye out ok babe" She said as I hug her and walk her to the door as she was already starting her promise. I open the door and wave as soon as she's out of my sight as I close the door as I walk to the couches and turn off the TV.

There's again another knock on the door as I put the remote down and walked towards the door as it might be Kat. I open the door but then a shiver runs down my spine and eyes widen as my eyes meet up to his purple ones. Shit.

I quickly shut the door and lean back on the door but his foot stopped it in time. Oh shit please no!

"Closing the door in my face? Tut tut Not nice manners" He said as he opened the door letting himself come in as I stand in the way.

"Your not welcomed" I said as his smirk widens showing his perfect straight white teeth with his canines standing out of the line.

"I think I was welcomed before in the beginning" He says as I glare at him. The door is fully open as I tried to grab the handle but what he grabbed was my legs as he quickly crouched and hauled me over his shoulder.

"Put me fucking back down you twat!" I yelled as today isn't my day. Only having one joint for the whole day is killing me and plus no alcohol or drugs too. And then I feel a sudden pain as I felt that he suddenly spanked my ass. Hard.

"Ladies shouldn't say those kind of words" Pfft do I act like a lady? Hell no! He's got nice eyes so why doesn't he use them properly!

"A gentlemen shouldn't treat ladies like toys" I said as I felt him drop me on my back on the couch roughly as I felt hit weight on top of me.

I open my eyes as I try to notice what just happened. My hands... Where? What? What the fuck! Why the fuck did he pin me down. I try moving my legs but they seem wrapped around something... Oh shit not his hip!

"You know nothing about me" He said as I roll my eyes and look at him not pleasingly.

"Same here" I said as he smirked but his eyes burning into mine.

"Let's start with the basics. What's your name?" He asks as I roll my eyes again. Does it look like I'm going to tell you my name baka?!

"Why should I?" I questioned as I felt his right hand grip around my wrist's tighter. Making me quince I still kept strong.

"No" I replied to his question simply as he gripped harder and it feels like as if there's no blood passing through to my hands. I close my eyes as I open the again and look at him as I felt my eyes turn into slits.

"Ecstasy. Ecstasy Wyld" I said as I look away at my left as I start to feel his breath on my neck.

"You know mine" He says as he loosens the grip around my wrist but he doesn't let me go.

"Kai Hiwatari right?" I say as I look at him. He sucks in a breath like a hiss as he closes his eyes and then look into mine again but more hotter.

"Hn" Was all he said that speechless prick.

"19" I said simply.

"20" He 20 and he's fucking girls as he please.

"Spit or Swallow" He asked me as my eyes widened. He was the only one I had sex with and I didn't want any man to touch me again after that.

"Since you've forced me last time. Both but more on the swallow side" I said as I turn away but then felt my eyes turn back to normal again.

"So you didn't let any guy touch you after what I did?" He asked sounding a little amused. I nodded right to left as he smirked more but then let go of my wrist as I quickly look at them and see a purple-ish or maybe blue bruise.

Cause I was looking away at my left I felt him closer as I was pushing my head further into the couch under I felt his nose trail down my jaw to my forehead line. I look at him as I try to get away from him.

"How did you get me in bed" I ask as I sat away slowly moving away as he got off me.

"You was supposed to be Tala but Tala was being a sick bastard then so I snatched you away. And I'm glad I did take you or Tala would have put you in a threesome" Kai said as I shudder at the thought... Wait. Why the hell am I thinking about me being dragged into a bedroom by Tala with a few guys or girls?!

"But you was so rough it marked me" I said as I looked away. I stood up as I he looked at me. I walked to the mini bar in the corner pouring myself some whiskey as I am in need for a drink.

"Like I said. I don't make love, I fuck hard and rough" I heard him whisper in my ear as I drink my whiskey at once cause of thirst. I want more.

I pour myself another fuller glass as Kai looked at me beside me looking a little surprise why should he? I took a long sip drinking mostly half the glass but why do I want more. As soon as I put it down I lift it up and put the cup surface back onto my lips again as I swallow the rest. I try to pour myself another cup but someone takes it away from me.

"No more" Was all he said as I want more!

"Noo! I want more... Gimme back!" I said as I try taking it back off him but then I just grab something out my pocket to smoke a cigar as Kai eyes widen. I smirk as I walk to the all glass window. I slide down as I sit on the floor leaning on the window with my ashtray beside me as I usually sit here when I'm drinking.

"When I took you. You looked like a good girl and a straight A girl. What happened?" He asked as I can't believe I'm talking to the guy who raped me.

"Shit ok!" All I said as I smoke and blow. French inhaling at some take in's but I'm already done with the cigar... That quick?!

"Do you know how bad I'm wanting you right now?" He said as I don't pay attention. I walk to my bedroom wanting to get some sleep change and then give him a choice to leave me.

I take the sheer cardigan off as I place it over a chair whilst pulling my tank top over my head and on top of the cardigan next I un button my trouser as I managed to break free. Sliding it off my feet I place it where the other clothes were at.

Feeling free and comfortable I remember changing into a black lace push up bra I think it's a wonder bra...? And then I'm wearing these matching lace thongs I find actually cute.

I turn my head as I saw Kai leaning on the door frame looking as if he's liking the view. He doesn't look bad as he was in a black leather jacket with black low baggy pants which weren't too low or baggy. Wearing this white tank top you could see his peck and abs and looks like he works out hell a lot.

Shooing him out of my head I noticed my ankle socks are still on as I bend over holding onto my 4 poster bed which is a kingsize bed. All space for me. I bend over as I take one-off whilst bending over more to take the other one-off. Suddenly I stood up quickly by feeling large hands rub over my ass... Oh shit... Did I just... Uh oh!

* * *

**Finished with chapter 2! I hope you like the quick update! And thank you for the reviews so far. Anyways I'll be again updating soon!**

**Thanks and review! xXx's**


End file.
